


Not Just Another Game Piece

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arrows, Self-Reflection, Triple Cross, vigcup, viggo loves hiccup, wow he has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo contemplates his feelings for Hiccup.





	Not Just Another Game Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the episode Triple Cross. Do not read if you haven't seen the episode. Major spoilers in this piece.

Viggo rarely ever took the time to question why he was doing something or how he’d gotten into a certain situation. Usually he was sure of himself, didn’t have questions, but, running beside a _Skrill_ of all things from Hunters that were out to kill him, he questioned it. How had his life turned around so much that he was here in this exact moment? Why was he even _doing_ all of this?

He supposed, really, it was stupid to question all of it. He already knew the answer. The answer was just so outrageous that it didn’t seem completely plausible.

Hiccup. He was in this situation because of Hiccup, _for_ Hiccup. He had to find him, had to help him get the Dragon Eye lenses and then get out of there. Then they could part ways, and Viggo would disappear just like he’d told him he would. It was disappointing, really. He’d done all this and then would get nothing in return. Well, not nothing. He figured that if Hiccup got out safely and was one monumental step closer to victory, that would be something. Just not something directly for himself. What he wanted above all else was for Hiccup to fully and truly trust him, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. It was wishful thinking, and wishing was oftentimes useless.

Viggo had never once thought that he’d put himself in danger for someone else, that he’d put his very life on the line. Other people weren’t worth that to him. They were just game pieces made of flesh for him to play with as he wished. He’d thought, upon gaining Hiccup as an adversary, that he’d be just that: another game piece, a naive toy for him to play with. He’d been sorely wrong. At first he had just felt physical attraction for him. How could he not? He was young, handsome, and above that, his mind was beyond all others he’d previously encountered. That’s all it had been at first: a longing to take him to his bed. He hadn’t let it cloud his judgement though. An opponent was an opponent - no matter how attractive - and had to be defeated and put down.

But then that had changed. Hiccup had stirred something else in him, some strange emotion that he’d never felt before. He’d known it existed, had heard plenty of talk of it, and read tales that had it, but not once in his life had he himself felt it. He’d vehemently denied it at first. Love was a ridiculous, weak emotion, one that could be easily taken advantage of, one that he used against others all the time. Love was not a thing felt by Viggo Grimborn, and especially not a thing felt towards an enemy.

For a long while he denied the very existence of having anything but physical attraction for Hiccup, but once he’d accepted it, he’d played it off as other things: a slight reverence, curiosity. Sometimes he’d even believed that.

He didn’t believe any of that now though. Reverence and curiosity would not have gotten him in this situation, a situation in which he was putting himself out there to die for Hiccup if it came to that. 

Behind him, bowstrings twanged. Arrows whistled. There was nothing he could do to move out of the way in time. They hit him in quick succession, or maybe all at once. He’d felt agony before, but this was a new kind, a kind that knocked him down and tore a yell from his throat. He landed hard, on his hands and knees, and he could see from the corner of his one good eye that the Skrill had stopped, was hovering protectively by him. The hair along his arms stood straight up as electricity began to crackle, and then there was a boom. The ground shook beneath him as he panted. Each gasping breath hurt more than the last. Blood crawled up his throat, trailed like hot metal over his tongue before dripping out and to the ground.

“Thank you,” Viggo rasped to the dragon, knowing that it had killed the Hunters that had shot him. Now that they were gone he could die in peace, just lay down here and never move again. His eyes closed. He began to slump towards the ground.

 _Hiccup._ Hiccup wasn’t out of here yet. Hiccup wasn’t safe, and he still thought that Viggo had poisoned Toothless.

Viggo got one foot under him, then the other, somehow stood with anguish rippling through his entire body. It was deeply protesting the movement, protesting being alive with all those arrows in him, but he wasn’t done just yet. He wouldn’t die until Hiccup was safely out of here. He took a step forward, then another and another, kept moving though he could feel his body beginning to shut down. Hiccup. He had to get to Hiccup.

As he stumbled along, he began to feel slight amusement at his situation. He hadn’t ever thought that he’d die like this, that he’d die for someone else, but now that was exactly what he was doing. It was almost ironic. People were game pieces and not worth dying for, but Hiccup wasn’t just another game piece. Hiccup was worth dying for, and that’s exactly what he was doing. Viggo Grimborn was dying for love, was dying for Hiccup Haddock.


End file.
